The Good, The ED, and The Insane
by TurbineEddyPrower
Summary: ED GOES INSANE!!! Will the other kids survive??? WARNING!!! THIS IS ONE OF THE FUNNIEST STORIES YOU'LL EVER READ!!! GET A PISS BUCKET FOR CAUTION!!! WEAR A DIAPER!!! HAVE SPARE LUNGS!!!
1. ED GOES INSANE!

The Good, The ED, and the Insane By: TurbineEddyPrower  
  
Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and all related characters ©2002 A.K.A. Cartoon, Inc./Cartoon Network  
  
It was nuts! Ed just went insane that day! I, Eddy, will tell the story as best as I can. Well, actually, Turbine paying me to narrate it. He told to go to Big Bear to get some sweet jawbreakers. Lots of variety flavors! Well, anyway, here's the story.  
  
Ed was in his room watching a movie where someone went insane. He, of course, got influenced and stared acting insane. He wound up going insane! Dangerous. um, Turbine, that was stupid and corny! Turbine (who is me): Sorry!  
  
Well, the next day, we were all standing outside innocently. When Ed came out. INSANE!!! He started running around screamin' like a retard. He then started attacking us with buttered toast! "Eddy!!!" Double D screamed. "Yeah Sockhead! THIS IS-OW-NUTS!!! OUCH!!! QUIT IT LUMPY!" "Eddy, it seems that Ed has gone. CRIMINALLY INSANE!!!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ED'S GONE INSANE! RUN!" Kevin walked up "What do you mean, dork? OUCH! QUIT IT, IDIOT! OUCH! I SAID STOP! WAIT, HE AIN'T SAYIN' NO STUPID RETARTED PHRASE AS USUAL! HE'S INSANE!!!" "Told ya! OUCH! HEAD FOR THE HILLS! OR AT LEAST THE LANE!!!" "MY BROTHER'S RETARDED! I MEAN, INSANE! RUN JIMMY!" Sarah yelled. Jimmy tried to run but Ed ran up and poured gravy all over him. He was covered and stuck to the ground. Ed then ate him whole and started chasing the others. "VICTOR!!! GET GERTRUDE AND WILFRED AND HEAD FOR THE LANE! QUICKLY! NAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE HELP ROLF, OH GREAT NANO! NOT- CORRECT-IN-THE-HEAD ED BOY IS INSANE!!!!!!!!!" Rolf rode on Victor very fast, carrying Gertrude and Wilfred with him. Hey, wait, Turbine, it's almost the end of the chapter. How come 2x4 and his stupid plank of wood haven't shown up yet? Turbine: Just wait!!!  
  
Later, Nazz and Jimmy had been eaten. We were all shivering cold in the middle of the night in an unknown part of the lane. We suddenly saw Ed jump on a rock. We screamed our heads off when, again suddenly, Johnny swung in on a rope, WITHOUT PLANK!!! "Where's Plank you insane freak?!!!?" Ed then said in a really, extremely, freaky, retarded accent "I ate him!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLANK!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIND RETURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Plank suddenly was floating out of Ed's mouth and landed next to Johnny. "LET'S STOP THIS THING BEFORE IT BEGINS PLANK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Weird, huh?!? Well, those on the round robins, please do your best on continuing. But, if you're just reading the full story, I'll be back with chapter two soon. 


	2. Plank's Destruction Attempt and The Retu...

The Good, The ED, and the Insane By: TurbineEddyPrower  
  
Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and all related characters ©2002 A.K.A. Cartoon, Inc./Cartoon Network. Blind Skateboards are ©2002 Blind Industries.  
  
Chapter 2: Plank's Destruction Attempt and The Return of the Monster Suit  
  
"PLANK!!! MIND DESTRUCTION BEAM!!!" A blue light grew around Plank. Plank was about to do the "Mind Destruction Beam" When Ed Burrhead Bumped them out of sight!!! This is getting really weird, folks. Anyway, Double D, the others, and I ran as fast as we friggin' could!!! "Can someone please f*ckin' help me!!!!!" I yelled. Double D said, "Eddy! Watch your mouth!!!" "Why the f*ck should I??? We're all gonna die!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Double D agreed and also screamed. We all screamed! Ed was ready to eat us!!!  
  
"C'mon!!!" I said, "We've gotta get to my house!!! My brother just sent me this great Blind skateboard! Kevin can get his and we'll get out of Peach Creek!!!" Kevin tried disagreeing, but I forced him to get his skateboard. Everyone but Rolf fit on the boards. Rolf rode in his Wilfred-powered cart with Gertrude and Victor. "Mama!!! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!!!" We all skated out of Peach Creek when Ed stopped right in front of us!!!  
  
"Get to the clubhouse!!!" Nazz yelled. We all ran up to the treehouse and Double D started devising a plan. "Listen. We must do our best to evade Ed until he calms down. If that doesn't work, we'll have to get out of Peach Creek and fast. Now, there is one excrusheating detail: the monster suit." It was at the mention of that incident that I almost fainted. Sarah mentioned, "Oh man he's right!!! If Ed finds that we're all dead!!!" Double D nodded. "Exactly, Jimmy. We'll need someone with a fast paced type of mind with good escape skills to devise the escape plan. Eddy best fits that criteria. Eddy, if you will?"  
  
I stood up. "Sure. My brother gave me a ton of escape skills, so I'll help. Listen, what we need to do get out of here my going through the creek, taking a diversion through the junkyard to the trailer park and getting into the sewer system. What we really need is my brother and- wait! He's coming home tomorrow!" The others gasped and I continued, "All we need to do is evade Ed until tomorrow and my brother will help us out of this!!!" The others cheered. "HOORAY!!!" They yelled. "Now, we'll need to get to the sewer system so nothing happens. Like before Ed finds the monster suit."  
  
Suddenly, we heard a strange roaring and the eye of the dreaded monster suit popped into the window. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE SEWER SYSTEM NOW!!!" I yelled. We jumped out of the clubhouse and ran. "RUN WITH THE STRENGTH OF GREAT NANO MY FRIENDS!!!" Were Rolf's last words before he was stuffed into a box of Chunky Puffs and, he too, was eaten.  
  
Sarah and Kevin got stuck to the ground with excess chewed Chunky Puffs. I threw a skateboard to cut their feet of the Chunky Puffs. They fallowed Double D and Nazz as I went to get my board. Ed chomped it in one bite and I ran before I was eaten.  
  
We finally got to the sewer. We jumped inside. Double D said his prayers and within minutes fell a sleep. "Good idea, dude," Nazz said, "like, I'm hitting the sack like him. See you dudes later." Nazz went to sleep. Kevin was shivering and crying. "What if I'm killed here? What if (???)!!!" He moaned and started crying harder. I went to sleep as to not bother him. I couldn't sleep like that though. "Listen," I said, "I can't sleep with that. What's up?" "What if we die here, dork?" He said, still crying. I couldn't do anything else but try talking to him to shut him up. "Don't talk about the what ifs, man. I just want you to shutup. Don't think. well anyways, don't. But, whatever happens, it's not like we're gonna let happen to you alone or so-and-so alone. We might hate each other but we've gotta stick together here. I'm going to sleep. So, see ya in the morning, as with everyone else. Don't worry, tomorrow we'll have my brother. He'll find us and stop Ed. And, whatever Johnny was doing with Plank erlier to try to stop Ed, he'll come back and stop Ed even if my brother doesn't." I fell asleep.  
  
What will happen next??? Ed found the monster suit!!! Will Eddy's brother really come? If he does will he help? Will Plank and Johnny come back and stop Ed? What happened with Plank and Johnny anyhow? What were they doing? Can Johnny really hear Plank? Find out next chapter! 


End file.
